


looking to the future

by screamqueen18



Series: together, with you [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueen18/pseuds/screamqueen18
Summary: Kelley and Carli have a much needed conversation.First in the together, with you universe.





	looking to the future

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I was inspired to write this after re-watching some old soccer games. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“I still can’t believe you posted that,” Carli said shaking her head as she scrolled through Kelley’s Instagram. 

“I can’t believe no one even took the hint,” the defender said, resting her chin on Carli’s shoulder. “That Flipagram was pretty obvious.”

“You two _are_ one of the more subtle couples on the team,” Alex pointed out. “Rarely anything can be traced back to an actual relationship.”

“Except for that flying leap into Carli’s arms after you scored,” Allie said nodding. “But then again…”

“She just scored her first international goal,” Carli said, waving off the blonde. “She was allowed to be excited.”

“Plus my girlfriend assisted me,” Kelley said. “That was pretty special.”

Carli nodded and resumed her scrolling. 

“The only thing that wasn’t special,” Alex said rolling her eyes. “Was Kelley complaining how she wasn’t getting laid for her goal because of your sex ban Carl.”

The midfielder in question rolled her eyes. “Kelley knew about that in advance.”

“Well _Kelley_ wasn’t expecting to score!” the freckled woman exclaimed. “At least you made it up to me.”

“I did as I remember,” Carli said rolling her eyes. “Multiple times. You _were_ the reason I didn’t get any sleep that night.”

“Not my fault you insisted on a sex ban,” Kelley said. “And then I scored. You were bound to have to make that up to me.”

Alex wrinkled her nose. “I’m not sure I want to know any more about your sex life.”

“Our sex life is awesome,” Kelley said shooting a smirk over Carli’s shoulder at the striker. “Tell them babe.”

“I’d rather not,” Carli said wrinkling her nose. “I do like some sort of privacy.”

“Too bad,” Kelley teased. “I was hoping to try out your exhibitionist side soon.”

Alex choked, her eyes bugging out. “That was something I really didn’t need to hear,” Allie said making a face.

“You good Alex?” Carli asked, looking up from her phone. 

“I’m fine,” the striker coughed. “Just please, no more about your sex life!”

“We won’t be having one anyway if she doesn’t shut her mouth,” Carli responded calmly. Kelley rolled her eyes and moved so she was cuddled into Carli’s side, instead of sitting behind her. 

“You love me too much,” the defender said cheekily. 

Carli sighed. “I do,” she acquiesced. “But seriously…”

“Fine I won’t torture them anymore,” Kelley pouted. “But don’t forget this when you want to go lingerie shopping and ending up teasing me!”

“We won’t!” Allie promised, and Alex nodded furiously. “Just stop talking about it!”

Kelley smirked at the two, before pressing a kiss to Carli’s lips, surprising the midfielder. 

“Kel,” Carli murmured, breaking the kiss. 

“I love you,” the defender said seriously. 

“I love you too,” the older woman said. “You know that.”

“I’ve been thinking,” Kelley said. “Why are we hiding?”

Alex and Allie exchanged glances with each other before getting up and leaving quietly. 

“What do you mean?” Carli asked. “We aren’t hiding anything, you’re literally sitting on my lap.”

The defender sighed. “Our relationship. We haven’t posted a single picture of _us_.”

“Do you really want to let people into our lives?” Carli asked quietly. “Our private life, I mean?”

“I don’t think it’s a bad idea, once in awhile at least,” the younger woman said shrugging. “I want to be able to post a picture of us together. Or of us on SnapChat.”

“Look, I’m not saying we have to post everything, but no one can really even tell we are friends,” Kelley continued, cutting off Carli as she opened her mouth to reply.

“I’m just not sure I’m okay with giving people, fans, access to that,” Carli said looking troubled. 

“You did it with Brian,” Kelley pointed out. 

“That was different,” Carli said dismissively. 

“How?” Kelley challenged.

“Brian and I weren’t teammates! I wasn’t six years older than Brian, or a veteran of a team when we started playing together!”

“Babe, calm down,” the defender said soothingly. She twisted so she could look Carli in the eyes. “Does this really bother you?”

Carli nodded, slumping defeatedly in the chair. “I…” she started before looking around. “Let’s finish this in one of our rooms, okay?”

Kelley’s eyes widened before she got up and extended her hand to Carli. “Let’s go to mine, Alex is with Allie. If they’re there we can kick them out or go to yours.”

Carli nodded again as Kelley led her to the elevator, pressing the number for their floor. The ride up was silent, Carli leaned against the wall staring at the floor.

Kelley laced her fingers with Carli’s as the elevator door opened, leading her girlfriend down the hall to her room. Opening the door they were greeted with an empty room. 

“Thank goodness,” Kelley sighed. She flopped onto her bed, pulling Carli down next to her. “Now, talk to me babe.”

The midfielder sighed, scooting up on the bed so her head rested on one of Kelley’s pillows. “I’m afraid people are going to hate you for being with me,” she said quietly.

“Why?” Kelley asked confusedly, matching her position and facing her girlfriend.

“You’re younger, smarter, hotter,” Carli rambled. “I’m old and stubborn. Fans and media are calling for my retirement. I can’t score to save my life. But mostly, I don’t want you to hate me.”

“Why would I hate you?” 

“For being stuck with me when you could have anyone,” the midfielder said quietly. “You really can Kel.”

“I’m with you,” Kelley said fiercely. “I want you. I love you. So please don’t disparage yourself.”

Carli sighed and nodded. “I’m sorry babe,” she muttered, knowing she’d hit one of Kelley’s sore spots. “I just don’t want you to get comments about us.”

“I can deal with that,” Kelley said finally. “I just want to tell the world about you, about us.”

“I know,” Carli said. “I want that too, but I’m just not quite ready for that. Is that okay?”

The defender nodded. “Someday?”

Carli smiled. “Someday,” she confirmed with a small smile. “I love you Kel.”

“I love you too Carls,” Kelley returned. She wrapped her arms around the midfielder, pulling the older woman against her. “And someday we’ll tell the world that together, when we’re both ready.”

A soft smile spread across Carli’s lips as she listened to her girlfriend. Pressing a kiss to Kelley’s lips she laid her head on the defender’s chest, wrapping her arms tightly around Kelley. 

“I really do love you, you know that right?”

“I do dork,” Kelley teased. “I love you too.”

“M’kay, good,” Carli mumbled, burying her face in Kelley’s chest. “Can we just lay here?”

The defender laughed. “Of course babe, we’ve got all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'm not quite sure where to go with this series, so updates may be infrequent. I'm kind of just writing as inspiration hits. 
> 
> Anyway, mistakes are my own, etc. Let me know what you think and if you want more!


End file.
